


enhypen smut (read pls)

by seungyounn



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Park Sunghoon (ENHYPEN)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungyounn/pseuds/seungyounn
Summary: just some spicy oneshots ;)
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki & Yang Jungwon, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Park Jongseong | Jay & Park Sunghoon, Park Sunghoon/Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	enhypen smut (read pls)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy you horny bastards ;))

why are you reading this?

the boys are barely adults. writing SMUT about them is creepy as fuck and disgusting. i don’t care if you made them older in the fic, it’s still really weird. stop sexualising them when they’re barely even adults.

don’t be weird. go back to reading fluff or sum, not enhypen smut. seriously, i can’t stress enough how fucking creepy it is that some of y’all actually write smut about them.

ni-ki’s literally 15 years old (international age, korean age= 16). sunoo’s 17 do you see the problem here?

heeseung is 19, i believe. still barely an adult. i thought you guys were smarter than this.

so in conclusion, just don’t write enhypen smut. it’s that simple.

edit: if you’re offended by this then **you** are part of the problem.

i also tried not to sound too harsh here but this really makes me feel sick. just.. no. 

i’m also sorry for making the mood more sad (??), but i can’t just sit here and watch people sexualise minors and young adults. i had enough so i took matters into my own hands and wrote this.

and i guess i’d like to hear people’s opinions so if you have anything to add then feel free to write it in the comments. 


End file.
